


In what way?

by Kree_Queen_of_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Queen_of_Trash/pseuds/Kree_Queen_of_Trash
Summary: This is set after the inevitable fight with Adam. This is how I picture the Bees becoming canon





	In what way?

How Blake landed, and got caught by the coat, in the tree is unimportant. Yang had charged into the frey not too long ago. Yang now lay on the ground with Adam rising above her. She panted. Blake was starting to panic, moving more frantically to fall down. 

Adam chuckled menacingly.

“I made a promise to you, Blake,” he took another step towards Yang. “it's high time I make good on it.” He raised his sword.

Blake was scared. She tore herself from her coat and shadow cloned her way to Adam and Yang. She got between them just as Adam swung. 

 

 

Yang sat calmly on Bumblebee as Blake helped her dress her wounds. She watched as Blake meticulously wrapped bandages around Yang’s left arm. 

Everyone was perfectly fine. The group’s little stunt got Ironwood (he was coming to check on the base for Qrow because he got his letter) to notice so he was offering transport and not charging them for grand theft. Cordovin however did get thrown in jail for trying to kill them with a robot. Everyone else was off, either laying in the snowy grass or talking to officials. There was only two “officials”, one was Winter Schnee. The other was a tall and tired looking guy around Winter’s age, with scar lines down his face. Yang hadn’t bothered to learn his name.

A group of six soldiers were sent to go collect Adam or Adam’s body. After Yang and Blake downed him, they immediately ran to help the others, leaving his body. From the injuries he had it was hard to tell if he was going to live or not. Blake nor Yang cared.

Now that the “fun” was over Yang noticed Blake’s small shivers. Blake had far less injuries than Yang. The tall tired guy had taped a small gauze pad with medical tape to Blake’s forehead. He had then smile wearily and walked off. Blake shivered again.

“Here.” Yang shimmied out of her jacket and held it for Blake. The faunus looked at it in awe and then to Yang. Yang smiled and shrugged. “You looked cold.”

With that Blake accepted the coat and looked down to adjust it. It was slightly big on Blake, which only fueled her adorableness. Yang smiled at the scene in front of her. The coat’s sleeves only stopped at the halfway point of Blake’s palm. She looked back up at Yang and her eyes shone bright, causing the brawler to blush. Blake giggled and said:

“Fits like a glove.” Yang gave her a warm smile.  
“Yeah.” The blonde then looked down in deep thought. Blake cocked her head to side confused.

“Is everything okay?” Blake asked tentatively. The faunus knew how much Yang hated people asking her that. Surprisingly the blonde spoke.

“When I was on the ground Adam said something.” Blake knew that Yang would ask about it. She had hoped it wouldn’t come so soon. Nevertheless she grabbed Yang’s left hand as a sign that she was listening. “He said he made a promise to you, right before he tried to attack me.”

Though Yang hadn’t exactly voiced it, the question was clear. ‘What was the promise’. Blake took a deep breath. She hopped onto Bumblebee, still holding Yang’s hand but looking at the ground.

“The night Beacon fell,” she started, “Adam had me pinned. He was bitter and angry.”

“So same old same old?” Yang cut in. Blake shot her a side glare. “Sorry, continue.”

“He told me, promised me, that he would do everything in his power to kill everyone I love.” She took a shaky breath. “Then you came running in. He saw you and he saw me looking at you.”

Yang was now lost. Still she sat still. She squeezed Blake’s hand to give her reassurance. 

“Blake,” she started calmly, “it’s okay. You don’t need to tell me if you-”

“No.” the dark haired faunus’ voice broke. “No,” This time she had more steadiness. “I owe you this at least.”

Yang placed her robotic hand over Blake’s. “You owe me nothing but if you want to tell me I won’t stop you.

“He saw you and he saw me looking at you. And he said he would start with you.”

Now that’s a lot to unpack. It gives a small idea of why Blake ran. It shows how truly insane Adam is. And that in some capacity Blake loved Yang enough for a literal monster to see it. Yang being the ever compantant and totally not ADD, choice to think about the latter.

“You,” Yang started. She was staring at Blake, as the cat faunus was digging her way to the center of Remnant with her eyes. “You love me?”

“Of course I do. How could I not? You’re Yang Xiao Long.” Blake said. She rose from the bike and started to pace in front of it.

Yang was sure Blake was speaking but it just wasn’t rendering with Yang. She looked down to the ground where Blake had been looking. 

“In what way?” Yang finally spoke. Blake stopped her pacing.

“What?” Yang stood up, fists clenched and not picking her eyes off the ground. She took a breath. She looked up and lilac and amber collided.

“In what way do you love me?” a pause that felt excruciating to both parties followed.

The first to do anything was Yang. She looked to her side avoiding eye contact. 

Blake realized this was her chance. She strode towards Yang, the latter looking up as the faunus marched with confidence. The cat eared girl stop in front of the brawler. Yang looked uncertain. 

Blake reached out and roughly cupped the brawler’s face, pulling Yang down a little. The raven haired girl rose to her toes slightly and moved in, eyes closed, lips puckered. 

Yang had never gotten the idea of fireworks in a kiss, until now. Blake’s lips were soft and velvety. Despite the cold, they were warm and inviting. Yang realized that she was just standing there, eyes wide in shock. Several small, well Yang wouldn’t call them “protests”, more gasps and sounds of shock left Yang. 

Blake was scared she did the wrong thing. But then she felt the brawler’s eyelashes flutter shut, as she melted into the kiss. The brawler’s arms found purchase on Blake’s waist, wrapping around her, trying to get closer. Blake moved her hands and arms to fold over each other on the back of Yang’s neck, using her elbow crook to pull Yang in more. 

What felt like an eternity later, but was a minute, the two separated from lack of oxygen. Their cheeks flushed. They however stayed in one and other’s arms. Their foreheads came to rest against each other as they both panted. 

Blake broke the silence 

“That is how I love you.” she gasped out. Yang smiled and pulled Blake in for another kiss.


End file.
